Deadly Love Shay Cormac X Reader
by GrayDragion
Summary: Shay is apart of The Brotherhood Gang until he realizes the Brotherhood has been murdering innocents on the streets of New York. Shay meets Monro and Gist who lead him to the Templar Gang HQ where he sees (Y/N).


Summary:

Shay is apart of The Brotherhood Gang until he realizes the Brotherhood has been murdering innocents on the streets of New York. Shay meets Monro and Gist who lead him to the Templar Gang HQ where he sees (Y/N).

_  
"Welcome to the Brotherhood, Shay." Liam dulcetly grinned as he patted Shay's shoulder. Shay scanned the underground building. The walls, a silver grey, while the fighting pits had pale sand flowing everywhere. Shay's boots clicked and clanked as he walked on the metal walkway down to the fighting pits, each sectioned off by your level of skill — a cruel way of tearing apart colleagues in all reality, but respectable. "Shay," "Hm?" Shay snapped out of his detached trance and made dull eye contact with Liam, who seemed to be imploring Shay to act interested. A man sauntered over to where Shay and Liam resided and immediately gave an acerbic smile towards Liam. "I presume you are the famous Shay Cormac I've heard so much from Liam?" The man quizzed — the atmosphere seemed thicker now, almost a tense professional soup. "Aye, who are you?" Shay cautiously asked — obviously well aware of the position he's in. "Pardon my rudeness, I am Achilles Davenport, the leader of this gang. Your records are very impressive Mr. Cormac, slaughtered 167 rival gang members, escaped jail a striking 27 times, and have been a top contender since the tender age of 8," Achilles praised — patting Shay's shoulder as he guided him to the level 4 pits. "I'm assigning you to the level 4 pits — with your record and all," Achilles gave a cheery smirk towards Shay.  
~~~~~A few years later~~~  
Shay's lungs burned and his legs begged for him to stop running, but the 23-year-old wouldn't stop running from the death and destruction ensuing behind his every move. Smoke and blood polluted the air with its putrid smell, as screams and pleas filled the air. Buildings collapsed on top of men, women, children, and animals — showing no mercy to the poor souls. Shay bolted for the collapsed building with a single window out looking the sea, where Shay's speedboat the Morrigan resided. Shay now realized the reality of what the Brotherhood gang has been doing.

"Don't do this, Shay! I'm sure-" "I can't. All those poor souls lost, one more hardly matters," Shay muttered as he looked down the 60 story building while walking towards the edge. Suddenly, Shay was shot in the back and started to freefall down the building. 'This is how I die,' Shay thought as consciousness slipped.

"Is he-" "No, but he's barely breathing," "Get him to the infirmary," "Yes Sir," Monro looked towards Shay in pity, silently praying to The Father of Understanding to keep Shay alive. "Sir, why are you saving this — Assassin?" One of Monro's men interrogated, giving an abrasive glare towards Shay. "Because he is obviously not affiliated with the Brotherhood anymore, Cody. Any other questions?" Monro questioned dully. "No, Sir," Cody mumbled. "Good, now aid him,"

After meeting Barry and Cassidy Finnegan, Shay was headed towards one of the man gangster hideouts the Brotherhood had until he ran into a sleek dressed man with slicked back white hair and a white cravat tied around his neck. "Mr. Cormac?" The man asked in a silvery tone as a refined smile graced his face. "Who's asking?" Shay, ambivalent about his position, cautiously asked. "George Monro. I'm not here to cause any harm, but to lead you to someplace you might want to see," Monro gestured to Shay to follow him. "What is this place you want me to see?" Shay asked, curiosity increasing his interest in this 'Monro' fella. "It's the rival gang of the Brotherhood — the Templars. Join us," Monro offered, obviously knowing of Shay's past gang. "Sir, if you don't mind the interruption, but Grandmaster Kenway would like to meet with you as soon as possible," A loud man with a large hat and brown hair notified Monro, panting from just running a large portion of downtown New York. "I see. Gist, show Mr. Cormac HQ while I'm away, please," Monro tasked Gist. "Aye Sir," Gist groaned as he looked back to Shay. "Let's get going, shall we?" Gist laughed as he saw Shay's unpleasant reaction.

"This is the Templar HQ," Gist presented proudly to Shay the tall 90 story building. "Nice view of the New York skyline too," Gist winked, motioning to Shay to follow him. "Morning, Gist!" A fairly young blond receptionist chirped. "Morning, Faye," Gist grinned. Curiosity stuck Shay "Is she-" "No, no, no. She's a friend that's finally working here," Gist shrugged. "Anyway, over here is where all the fighting begins," Gist motioned for Shay to get in the elevation Faye paged up. Shay walked in just before the metal doors shut. Closing both Gist and Shay in, silently beeping as it passed floors slowly. The elevator felt like it was moving downwards instead of moving upwards. "This elevator is moving down to the ground floor 200 feet below," Gist started, almost knowing of what Shay was thinking about before he could even ask. "Oh," was all Shay could get out before the elevator stopped and opened. "Welcome to the real Templar HQ," Gist boomed, holding his arms out, presenting the fighting pits, training area, and control room. The fighting pits almost looked exactly like the Brotherhood's HQ but was a black and red color instead of dark grey and off-white. The metal walkways hanging above all the pits showed a bird's eye view of all the Templars training. "Every single Templar here is elite and well-trained, but you'll be training with the best of the best if you want to not work solo," Gist explained, walking down the walkway towards a bigger training pit than others. Suddenly Shay caught his eye on an (h/c) haired female fighting 25 other males without a sweat. A swift kick in the groin and a punch in the face sent one flying. "Who's she?" Shay asked, curiosity spiking, heart racing, and palms sweaty. Shay's in love.

Lmao bruh I just set up my bestfren with a boi and they dating now huehuehue anyway

YA'LL WANT A PART TWO? I know it wasn't really fluffy but I wanted to get the setting and tone right IMSORRY OVER 1000 WORDS ON THIS ONE OMG


End file.
